Broken
by whizz kid Potter
Summary: H/G Songfic. The song is "Broken" by Seether.


_I do not own Harry Potter. The song isn´t by me, it´s "broken" from Seether._

_Thanks to IfeelAliveAgain for being my beta._

_Hope you enjoy reading, reviews would be great! _

It´s been one week since he left. One week since she has looked into his eyes, the green eyes that have always fascinated her.

He set off to make the world a better place. And he left her behind.

Alone with her feelings, alone with her fear of the war, which kept the whole magical world in suspense. He has been her shelter since her second year, the strong shoulder she could lean on and the one person that could always make her laugh, even in sorry plights.

A new wave of tears left her eyes, as she remembered their last conversation. He had explained to her why he left, why he had to leave her behind. And he explained why she must not be connected to him, why their relationship had to end. But what mesmerized her the most was that he has been able to make her laugh and give her new hope.

Rubbing her red-rimmed eyes she turned on the stereo he had given her as a present for her last birthday.

Since one week ago she always listened to the same song. It always annoyed her that she didn´t say those words to him as goodbye. Putting all her feelings into the words, she sang along.

I wanted you to know

I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph

I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

For the millionth time she looked at the photo on her desk and remembered the day it was taken, one of the last happy days for her.

He had chased her across the Hogwarts grounds and had caught her at the great lake, where he had lifted her from behind, turned her around in his arms and kissed her. The little Collin Creevey had secured this moment and given it to her afterwards.

But the happiness of this moment wouldn't last for long. It had been just one day later that the headmaster has been killed. Few days later, he has broken up with her. Of course "just for her safety", like the noble moron always said.

He had no idea how much the break up hurt her, how much it had broken her.

'Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

A knock at her door startled her, and she silenced the stereo as her mother entered her room.

"Ginny, your Hogwarts letter just arrived. You´ll go back to school on September 1st."

Sighing, she took the letter from her mum. Even hiding in her dark room didn´t help ease the pain. She had to try to live on.

The war was over and her Harry had settled it. She would never be able put into words how much it broke her heart, as she saw him in Hagrid's arms, allegedly dead.

But she would also never be able to put her relief into words, as he suddenly reappeared during the battle and finally defeated Voldemort.

It has been nine months since she had seen him last. Nine months, in which she had to live her life without him.

She had followed her first impulse and threw herself into his strong arms, crying into his shoulder. He had gently stroked her back and over and over whispered into her ear.

"It´s over Ginny, the war is over."

It took her minutes to remember that she and Harry weren´t a couple anymore, that she didn´t know if he still wanted to be with her, still returned her feelings.

She glanced around the great hall and saw the confused looks of her parents, who didn´t know about their former relationship. She wanted to release her grip on Harry and excuse herself, but he held her close. He looked her straight in the eye and talked with a firm voice.

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There is so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause i'm broken,

When i'm open

And i don't feel like

I am strong enough

'Cause i'm broken,

When i'm lonesome

And i don't feel right

When you're gone away

Their lips met in a tender kiss and separated only as cat calls brought them back into reality.

With a huge grin on her face she looked into Harry's sparkling eyes.

They didn´t need to talk because they both knew that none of them would leave the other ever again.

A small smile creeped onto the sadness-tainted face of Ginny Potter, who lay in her bed in St. Mungos with red-rimmed eyes, as she thought of her past with Harry. They´ve been together for nearly 80 years and had experienced a vast number of adventures together since the war had ended. And they´ve never been separated more than a few days.

Once Harry had even thought about giving up on his dream to become an Auror, because he hadn´t want to be away from her on longer missions. But Kingsley had promised him that he would never send him away for a long turn and he has always kept his promise.

They´ve had three kids, which have given them eight grandchildren. And although Ginny loved all of them with her whole heart, there would never be someone she loved as much as her Harry.

It has been two days since Harry has died. Two days in which she felt more lonesome than ever before. And although she´d been fully healthy before his death, she lay in St. Mungos now, getting weaker and weaker.

Hermione and Ron had been there to talk. Even the otherwise composed Ron had tears in his eyes as he said Goodbye to his younger sister, whereas Hermione smiled at her understandingly.

Her crying kids had been sitting at her bed, begging her to fight, not to give up. But Harry has gone on without her, into his next great adventure, and she had never been able to be without him.

`Her oldest son James, who just wanted to visit her again, froze at the door as he heard her quietly singing.

'Cause I'm broken,

When I'm open

And I don't feel like

I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken,

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

Tears poured down his cheeks as he heard the sad singing of his always cheery mother, and a loud sob was heard as she whispered her last words.

You've gone away

You don't feel me anymore

An awful silence occurred as Ginny Potters heart stopped beating.

"Hey Love, I´ve been waiting for you."

A huge smile appeared upon her face as she heard the voice she had missed the last two days.

"You think they´ll forgive me?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand.

"If not, there´s still your Bat Bogey Hex. Let´s just hope that we´ll have to wait a long time before they visit us here."

She smiled her bewitching smile at him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

He smiled back at her as he took her hand and pulled her gently along with him, up to the next great adventure that they would be in together...


End file.
